Heal My Broken Wings
by IlyShay7982
Summary: Hikari Palkia crossed her legs and sighed, staring out the window of the train. Daisuke Niwa's stop was up next, oh Daisuke Niwa... she opened her notebook, staring at the yearbook picture Daisuke had taken earlier that year.


**Heal My Broken Wings (D. N. Angel) Part One: Dark Reborn**

**(Authors Note: This story is currently looking for a beta-=reader. If you're interested please PM me. =))!!!)**

Hikari Palkia crossed her legs and sighed, staring out the window of the train. Daisuke Niwa's stop was up next, oh Daisuke Niwa... she opened her notebook, staring at the yearbook picture Daisuke had taken earlier that year. She closed the notebook, but Daisuke didn't notice her, no one noticed her. She was just the lonely little goth girl who sat in the back of the room and stuttered whenever Daisuke Niwa talked to her.

"Good morning, Hikari," the black haired girl looked up, blushing crimson.

"G-g-good mor-morning, D-Daisuke," he smiled sweetly at her.

"Is this seat taken?" Hikari looked away but nodded slowly. Daisuke sat down with a heavy sigh. "Is that a sketchbook?" She pulled the notebook closer to her chest, but still nodded. "Can I see it? The art teacher said you're a really good artist..."

"N-no, I-I'm s-s-sorry, Daisuke..."

"Oh, it's no problem. Some things are just personal, right? I'm sorry for asking it was rude of me..." Hikari desperately wanted to change the subject, it was then she noted a green letter protruding from his bag.

"W-what's that?"

"Oh, this?" His voice immediately changed to a softer and more... lovesick. "It's a letter for Risa Harata, I'm gonna tell her I like her today..." a small gasp escaped her throat, Hikari couldn't breathe. Daisuke liked someone else, she was too late. The train stopped and she stood up, heading for the door. "Hey, where are you going?!" She couldn't say anything, she could only run, run away like always did. "Miss Palkia dropped something..." Daisuke gasped, it was a picture of him, the picture that he had taken for the school year book. "Why does she have a picture of me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh come on, Hikari! Please, could you take my cleaning duty?" The local student newspaper reporter, a boy she didn't know, was begging her. "There's a huge story I have to prepare for tonight. Please!"

"Where?"

"Oh! You're a lifesaver! It's in the art room! I'll get you a picture of Dark! An 8x10!" He screamed from behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How did I get into this again?" Hikari pulled out the activation card that opened the door, a small beep and the error sign appeared on the screen. She looked down at the card, it was a card to the library. "How did this happen? The office is on the other side of the school..." a body pressed against her back, a card slid through the activator and the door opened.

"Hello, Hikari," a smooth deep voice spoke right into her ear, making her shiver.

"Hi, Hiwatari," she walked into the dark art room quickly, Satoshi close behind her. "What are you doing here?" He rested against the sinks as she flipped on the lights.

"Cleaning duty, same as you."

"Where's everyone else? Isn't it rude they aren't helping?"

"I told them, that they didn't need to come," Hikari looked behind her, Satoshi was cleaning off the chalkboard, staring at her out of the corner of his eye. "I told them, I needed some time, alone with you... Are you free...tonight?" Hikari blushed and Satoshi's eyes sharpened. "Do you have something more... important to do?"

"N-No... it's just that I have an art class tonight," Satoshi turned back to the board.

"That's to bad, but I suppose it can't be helped," they worked in silence for a while.

"Why do you want to hang out with me?"

"Because we're similar," his voice was getting steadily closer. "I thought we could talk about art... things like that. Hikari," that same feeling, pressure on her back, that soft voice in her ear. "Your name, it means 'light' doesn't it? Ironic, such darkness," she shivered as a hand slid through her hair. "In name of the goddess who brought light to forlorn travelers..."

"I have to go..." she ducked under his arms and ran out the door. Satoshi watched as the tips of her hair whipped out of sight. The door shut as Satoshi picked up Hikari's notebook and flipped through it. Her artwork was amazing, better than many professional artists. But one sketch caught his eye, it was of two men, one in all white with white wings, the other in all black with black wings. They were midair in a fierce battle.

"I knew she wasn't some ordinary girl..."


End file.
